


Gossamer Wings

by Night_Queen3927



Series: Gossamer Wings [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avatars, Blood Magic, Court, Gen, Injury, Justice, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Volpina, Sad, She kicks things into motion, Spirits, but the good kind, chosen of a god, only a paragraph, single spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Queen3927/pseuds/Night_Queen3927
Summary: Lila Rossi gets akumatized into Volpina yet again, but with a devious plan in mind this time to finally get rid of Ladybug. But what people seem to forget is that Ladybug is the Chosen of Tikki, a god with a mother hen streak a mile wide.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kwami(s) & Kwami(s) (Miraculous Ladybug), Marinette Dupain-Chang | Ladybug & Kwami(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Gossamer Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600213
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	Gossamer Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own ML, don't really want to the way that it's going.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Volpina shows up and is routed quickly.  
> Mention of an injury from being a hero. No one dies, it's just severe.  
> The Kwamis have actual power instead of just being Magical Girl talisman(Because they are literal gods)

_A ladybird’s wings are both their most vital part of their body as well as the most vulnerable part of them. A damaged wing will need close attention to heal, and the ladybird will be vulnerable._

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug screamed, her arm thrown out in a futile attempt to seize hold of the railing of the Eiffel Tower.

Volpina stood in front of the railing, one hand holding onto Ladybug’s yoyo and a victorious smirk painted across her lips.

“My lady!” Chat Noir spun on his heel, hand seizing ahold of his baton and racing to the railing to dive off to catch Ladybug. 

A snarl replaced the smirk, and Volpina lunged forward, fast as a striking snake and seized ahold of Chat Noir’s tail and used her strength to yank him backwards.

It took a few seconds for Chat Noir to escape from the Akuma’s grip, pulling and tugging to get his tail out of her grasp. When he was free, he raced to the railing and dived over it, baton clutched in his hand, ready to extend when he needed it.

“Too late, Chat Noir. Ladybug is done.” Volpina threw her head back and laughed, high and cold. 

Ladybug was facing upwards, eyes fastened on the black spot increasing in size. She thrust a hand towards the spot, struggling against the rush of air, and shouted, “Chat Noir! Help!”

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

**_crack_ **

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

_The wings have been damaged._

Ladybug laid sprawled on the concrete at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Her limbs were askew, visibly broken in spots from the harsh impact with the ground. A pool of red was slowly forming around her head, the tips of her ponytails coated liberally. A trickle of red made its way down the corner of her mouth, painting her chin in sharp relief. Her eyes were partially closed, only a hint of blue and purple bruises creeping over her eyelids. 

With a wail of anguish, Chat Noir barely managed to halt his free-fall with his baton. Dropping onto the ground, he raced over to the twisted body on all fours, reduced to base instincts at the sight. Pitifully mewling, he prowled around Ladybug’s limp body, nudging at her. “Please, Bugaboo. Please, my Lady. Please, wake up. Please, don’t leave me.”

There was no response. Ladybug remained motionless on the ground.

“This is your fault!” Chat Noir howled, eyes twisting to lock on Volpina who was still standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower. He bared his teeth, falling farther into his instincts. As he slowly lost his grip on his humanity, he became more cat-like. His ears were on a constant swivel, and his eyes became more slitted. His tail lashed back and forth, each swing melding it farther into the suit so that it almost looked like it had sprouted out of his back. Crouching down, he started sharpening his claws on the concrete, each pass impossibly making them sharper and more deadlier.

Volpina finally seemed to understand the consequences of her actions as she paled underneath her mask, and started to flee. She whipped her flute off of her belt, starting to play a melody to create multiple illusions of her to confuse Chat Noir.

Yet, Chat Noir kept pursuing the real Volpina, following the only one that gave off any scent. Using his baton to jump over rooftops, dropping into streets to surprise her by coming up from below. Slowly, he started to herd Volpina, driving her back to the Eiffel Tower. By the time that Volpina was chased back to the Eiffel Tower, a crowd had started to gather, murmuring expressions of shock and horror at the sight of a limp Ladybug. Volpina was cornered beneath the Tower, unable to escape in any direction because of Chat Noir utilizing his baton to keep her in the center. When he finally spoke again, his voice was raspy and deep, as if he was getting over a cold, “Volpina. You robbed Paris of her defender. You stole my Lady from me.”

A purple butterfly mask appeared over Volpina’s face, which scrunched up while she hissed, “I’m working on it! I just need to get the earrings off of Ladybug and then I can lead Chat Noir to you so you can get his ring!”

A gasp rippled over the crowd at what the Akuma was proposing. That she was willing to desecrate the body of Paris’s hero just to help a terrorist. A rumble of anger and discontent went through the crowd, hisses and booes emanating from them.

Fed up with Volpina, Chat Noir lunged forward, Cataclysm sparking at his fingertips. He swung the black ball of energy at Volpina, forcing her to duck backwards. With his other hand he snatched the necklace from her neck, stripping her of her akumatized object. With a scornful look at Lila, Chat Noir struck the fox tail necklace with his Cataclysm, dissolving it and releasing the Akuma. Pulling his bell off of his collar, Chat Noir prepared to trap the dark butterfly.

Suddenly a white glow emanated from Ladybug’s prone body, almost looking like a kaleidoscope of butterflies, hundreds of colors fluttering around in a tornado. When they flew away, a young woman draped in white was revealed and Ladybug had vanished. She almost appeared like a ghost, an unearthly spectre come back to haunt the earth, except for the red and black mask covering the upper portion of her face. It was clearly a stylized version of a ladybug with antenna springing from the upper edge of it, twitching in the gentle breeze. She glided over the ground and delicately trapped the Akuma in a jar that she conjured with a graceful sweep of her arm.

“My lady?” Chat Noir stumbled over the simple question, rushing over to the woman in white.

A sad smile appeared on her face as she held out a hand to stop him in his tracks. Suddenly the hand whipped around, a string materializing and wrapping around Lila who was attempting to make her escape after being stripped of her Akuma.

“Chat Noir.” Her voice was mellifluous, sounding almost like a lullaby being hummed. “All of Plagg’s kittens have 9 lives, but our bugs only have one life. One in which all of our luck is stored up to create.”

“Ladybug? What is going on?” Chat Noir was practically begging at this point. 

“I am not Ladybug, but I am her.” The spirit sighed, twisting her hand to pull Lila closer to her. She twisted her head to gaze at Lila, sorrow evident in her eyes. “Lila Rossi. You have allowed your hatred and jealousy to twist your mind and desires until you forgot your first wish. You just wanted to have friends but the fact that you had to move with your mother meant that you never could make lasting friendships so you settle for being popular.” The spirit rested a single hand over her heart, a singular tear sparkling as it traced a path down her cheek. “I will give you a bit of luck, so that you can form true friendships.” The tear hit the ground and transformed into a white butterfly that flittered over to Lila and sank into her. The string vanished and the spirit turned to Chat Noir. Lila collapsed to the ground, her hand covering her mouth and eyes wide in shock. 

Chat Noir let out a whine, sounding like a kitten that was abandoned in a box. He mewled as he crept over to the floating girl, each step carefully placed, as if a single step wrong would break the ground and he would plummet to his death. His teary green eyes looked up at the girl, and his voice broke as he spoke, “My Lady?”

The spirit turned and gave him a sad smile. She sat on the ground, every movement graceful yet lacking excess, and stretched her arms out invitingly, “Come here, minou.” Chat Noir dashed into her arms, tears flying from his cheeks. He shoved his head into the crook of the girl’s neck, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The girl made soothing noises, and ran her hand over his back, and scratched his head with her other hand. “Hush, I know. Shh.” Broken sobs were audible to all of the Parisians watching, wrenching on their heartstrings. “I’m here, minou.” That simple statement brought an even louder wail from the sobbing superhero who clutched the girl even tighter.

The feline-themed superhero started mumbling things, inaudible to the majority of people but a few understood him. “Please don’t go, My Lady. I need you here. Please stay with me.”

“We cannot. We are gods, but we have our limits.” The spirit hummed, carding her hand through Chat Noir’s hair. “We cannot remain here without our Avatar present and alive.”

“Wait! Does that mean that Ladybug isn’t dead? You're here, that means your Avatar, Ladybug is still alive!” Chat Noir suddenly bristled, eyes wide and pupils expanded. “When will she wake up again? How long until she recovers?”

“Her body is gone, minou. When Ladybug fell off of the Eiffel Tower, her body couldn’t handle the strain.”

“Who are you then!” Chat Noir started struggling, trying to twist around to get a closer look at the woman’s face.

“I am all the Ladybugs that have ever existed. I am Artemisia of Caria. I am Jeanne d’Arc of Paris. I am Gráinne Mhaol of Éire. I am Anne Bonny of the Caribbean Sea. I am Nakano Takeko of Nihon. I am Lozen of the Ndee. And I am also Marinette Dupain-Cheng of Paris.” The spirit revealed some of the past avatars that they had had, each one a famous warrior with a creative spirit. "But fear not, minou, I will be working to heal Marinette so that she can return here.

“Marinette? She’s Ladybug?” Alya broke through the crowd, phone hanging loosely in her hand.

“Yes, Alya Césaire. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the latest incarnation of Ladybug.”

“She’s coming back right? You just need to heal her a bit, then we can take care of her.” Chat Noir asked, ears perking up and tail whipping back and forth.

“Blood has power in magic. That is why Lucky Charm works, it takes the blood spilled and takes the magic from it to repair everything.” The figure responded, a soft smile on their face. “With the blood of Marinette spilled in a wrongful act while she was pursuing justice, we are empowered temporarily.” The figure concentrated, pooling a ball of white light in their hand. They held their hands over their head, hands cupped together to form a holder for the ball of light. Tipping their head back, they started incanting. “With the blood of the innocent, the blood of the protector, we call upon the Kwamis of the universe. Come forth, my brethren, and serve as the jury and Judge!”

Half a mile away, the Miraculous box rattled ominously. Suddenly, balls of multi colored light shot out of the gramophone, flying towards the Eiffel Tower.

In Hawkmoth’s lair, two balls of light pulled away from Hawkmoth and Mayura, zooming out the window to the Eiffel Tower. Hawkmoth let out a shout of rage, as he was forcibly transformed back into his human form.

A black ball of light pulled out of Chat Noir, leaving him in the suit. The ball resolved itself into a black cat-mouse creature hovering in front of the spirit. “Oh, Sugarcube.” They sighed, patting the spirits upheld arms.

All the balls of light arrived, dissipating and revealing small creatures that had an animal theme.

“Plagg, Kwami of Destruction.” The cat-mouse said, flying so that he was to the right of the spirit.

“Nooroo, Kwami of Transmission.” The purple butterfly-mouse said, taking a position to the left of Plagg.

“Wayzz, Kwami of Protection.” The green turtle-mouse said, moving so that Nooroo was between Wayzz and Plagg.

“Trixx, Kwami of Illusion.” The predominantly orange fox-mouse said, prancing over to Wayzz’s side.

“Pollen, Kwawmi of Subjection.” The bee-mouse said, a gentle buzz accompanying their movements to Trixx’s side.

“Duusu, Kwami of Emotion.” The blue peacock-mouse said, moving as if on a runaway to be by Pollen.

“Mullo, Kwami of Multiplication.” The mouse scurried over to Duusu.

“Stompp, Kwami of Stubborness.” The bull-mouse bellowed, his voice echoing as he charged into the circle.

“Roaar, Kwami of Leadership.” The pink tiger-mouse said, stalking into the circle.

“Fluff, Kwami of Sincerity.” The rabbit-mouse hopped into the circle, twitching at each sound.

“Longg, Kwami of Ambition.” The dragon-mouse held their head up and joined the circle.

“Sass, Kwami of Charisma.” The snake-mouse yawned, displaying their sharp fangs as they slithered into the circle.

“Kaalki, Kwami of Teleportation.” The horse-mouse nickered and trotted into circle.

“Ziggy, Kwami of Pacifism.” The goat-mouse said quietly, joining the circle.

“Xuppu, Kwami of Jubilation!” The monkey-mouse cheered, bouncing and twisting into the circle.

“Orikko, Kwami of Diligence.” The rooster-mouse gave a short bow, and joined the circle.

“Barkk, Kwami of Loyalty.” The dog-mouse yapped, joining the circle.

“Daizzi, Kwami of Tolerance.” The pig-mouse snorted, finishing the circle.

The spirit took a deep breath, and lowered their hands. “I am Tikki, Kwami of Creation. Leader of the Kwamis.”

“Tikki, for what have you called the Kwami Circle today?” Plagg asked, everything formal and ritualized.

“My avatar, my Chosen was harmed. She yet lives, safe in another place where I can heal her. If she didn’t have the increased resilience and durability from her suit, she would’ve died.” Tikki replied, voice cold. “I want justice.”

“That is your right as regarding to your Avatar.” Wayzz said, voice calm and soothing. “What do you wish for your justice to be?”

“My Avatar had a few goals, most of which were personal. I wish to fulfill one of her non-personal goals. I wish for the person known as Hawkmoth and their accomplice known as Mayura to be revealed and punished in public.” Tikki answered, voice steely and unwavering.

“Nooroo and Duusu, Hawkmoth and Mayura are your bonded. What say you?” Wayzz asked, turning the discussion over to the kwamis used by Hawkmoth and Mayura.

Nooroo and Duusu exchanged a look before Nooroo floated forward ever so slightly and started speaking, “They are our bonded, true, yet we were forcibly bonded to them. We bear no good will towards them, yet no ill will towards them. We merely wish to be free and see justice for their victims.”

“Do any other Kwamis have information to offer for a more lenient or harsher sentence?” Wayzz asked, looking around at the circle.

“I do,” Pollen buzzed, antenne twitching with nerves. “One of the few laws that we Kwami insisted on before being bound to our jewelry, is that none of us would be forced to wreak havoc and damage for an extended period of time. All Guardians had to swear an oath to that effect. That oath also included that if any other Kwami was able to muster the power to call the Circle, we had every right as a circle to exact justice on those who took advantage of us..”

“That is true, Wayzz.” Plagg chimed in, voice somber. “Tikki called a Circle with all of the Kwamis, she has the right to demand justice and the Circle can choose to grant it.”

“Very well. Tikki, as it was your Avatar that was harmed by Hawkmoth and Mayura, you have the right to request any punishment that you deem fit. The Circle will then make their decision on whether or not to enact it. If they do decide to enact it, we will then determine if they wish to modify the punishment before carrying it out.” Wayzz shifted, shoulders rolling up. “As always, I will abstain from the voting process so that we don’t end up with a tie and everything remains unbiased.”

“I would request that all fortunes of Hawkmoth and Mayura be reversed. Their fortune of remaining secret, reversed and their identities revealed. Their job fortunes, reversed and losing their jobs.” Tikki said, straightening upright to look each of the Kwamis in the eye. All but daring them to contest her decision.

“Kwamis, let us put it to a voice. Create your balls and color them accordingly, red for no and green for yes.” Wayzz said, pulling a basket from a magical storage space. “And then deposit the balls in the basket. After we finish voting, I’ll count the balls up.”

One by one, the Kwamis flew over to Wayzz each dropping a ball into the basket, carefully concealing the color of the ball from the others. When there was 17 balls in the basket, one from every Kwami except Wayzz, Wayzz took a deep breath and started talking. “The votes have been cast. If any wish to change their vote before they are tallied, do so now.” None of the Kwamis moved a muscle. Wayzz gave a single sharp nod, and reached into the basket to withdraw a ball. The ball flashed red. “1 vote no.” Another ball, this one flashing green. “1 vote no and 1 vote yes.” And so it continued, Wayzz withdrew balls and announced the total number of votes, both the yes and no votes. Finally, Wayzz pulled out the last ball and set it in line with the other 16 balls. “Final tally of the votes, 12 votes yes and 5 votes no. The decision has been made and the punishment will be enacted. Does anyone have any proposed amendments to the punishment?”

Longg spoke up, tail whipping back and forth. “We should ensure that the punishment doesn’t affect the innocent. What if they have children or spouses that don’t know that they are a villain? I vote that we amend the punishment so that only Hawkmoth and Mayura will be the ones who feel it and that it doesn’t spill over onto others.”

“Does that amendment satisfy you, Tikki?” Wayzz asked, looking over at the ethereal spirit.

“I only wish for Hawkmoth and Mayura to be punished. I have no wish for any others to be punished.” Tikki said, her voice mellifluous.

“Are there any more objections to the suggested sentence?” Wayzz asked, looking around the circle.

All the Kwamis remained silent, all amenable to the changed punishment.

“The punishment for the people known as Hawkmoth and Mayura has been finalized. The Circle will enact it now.” Wayzz announced, flying closer. The circle of Kwamis all circled around, holding paws, surrounding Tikki who was in the middle.

A chant rose from the circle, one in no language known to man. The closest comparison would be the song of the sea, the pull of the stars, the hymn of nature. It was ineffable, something that brought the Parisians watching to tears, weeping for things lost and found, people past and future.

When the chant ended, several people were on the knees, looking like they had just seen a higher power. All of them had tears, some just had a few while others had stained cheeks from crying.

“It is done.” Wayzz pronounced solemnly, eyes mournful at what they had to do. “Tikki, you called the circle to exact justice. Are you satisfied?”

The spirit gave a sigh of relief, relaxing her shoulders and closing her eyes. When her eyes opened, she changed. Her outfit morphed into a pair of dark red leggings with a red tunic. In one hand she held a pendant carved into the shape of a mother wolf nursing her pups, and in the other hand was a sword whose hilt was carved into a wolf’s snarl. “I am satisfied. I must go now and tend to Marinette. The Circle is released.” With that short answer, Tikki vanished in a glow of light.

“Farewell, Kwamis.” Wayzz said as each of the other Kwamis started to morph into a ball of colored light to be pulled back to their bonded object. “Oh, Nooroo, Duusu. Do try and get your objects back to the miracle box. We’ll be waiting.” With that Wayzz transformed into a ball of green light and was pulled back to his bracelet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope it was worthwhile
> 
> As always, feel free to tell me if I screw up with any editing/beta-ing.
> 
> Me:Lets write a happy story about Tikki mother henning Marinette  
> Brain: *Looking through the ingredients for a story* Here is a plot, characters, conflict, setting.  
> Me:Good, now we just need to add fluff to the mix and let it bake  
> Brain:*Grabs jar labeled angst of the shelf* This is what we need right *dumps jar in*  
> Me: Eh, close enough. I'll add a box of tissues on the side.
> 
> I kinda feel I should just add something on my bio; Warning: stories can evoke heavy emotional responses. Have tissues ready.
> 
> History Lesson!  
> All of the avatars that were listened were real, famous female warriors, some are probably well-known and others aren't.
> 
> Artemisia of Caria was a Greek-born Persian-married Warrior Queen who was a famous naval commander renowned for her strategic plans/cunning.
> 
> Jeanne d'Arc is anglicized as Joan of Arc. She was famous as a prophet of god and served as essentially a rallying point for the French.
> 
> Gráinne Mhaol of Éire is the Irish way of saying Grace O'Malley, a famous pirate queen in the 16th century. She was renowned as a leader and politician, one that was cunning and shrewd.
> 
> Anne Bonny of the Caribbean Sea is another famous pirate with Irish roots during the 18th century. Her reign was short but she was well-known.
> 
> Lozen of the Ndee, more commonly known as the Apache, was famous for her amazing battle tactics and strategies that allowed them to win battles and her skill as a warrior
> 
> Edit on 12 Jan. 2020: Added this to a series


End file.
